borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) looking for a strong elephant gun
Hello im currently looking for a elephant gun that is at least level 46 but does at least 1000 dmg. I have a bunch of rare weapons to trade or whatever. im also new to this wikia thing so i really dont know alot about the forum creation. AFRO SQUIRREL 03:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) GT AFRO SQUIRREL OK, the thingis with the elephant gun- if you want one with over 1k damage, you have to do the second playthrough, If you've already done that, keep killing Skagzilla over and over again until he drops and elephant gun, and yes, this does work, I've done it. However, I've only found the blue one, but there is a chance of Skagzilla dropping a purple on. The purple one does a lot of damage, but the only way this works is if you FINISH the second playthrough and get to level 50. then, play on the second playthrough and go to the Dahl Headland and kill Skagzilla. If he drops what you want, good, if not, save, quit, and try again. Uncle Jimbo13 01:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I did it already and I found one so this topic doesnt need to be up anymore but if anyone has a purple one I would trade rare weapons for it. GT AFRO SQUIRREL AFRO SQUIRREL 04:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible for the elephant gun to spawn with a scope this way? LoZ4Ever 17:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No, one of the Elephant Gun's characteristics is the lack of a scope. If it has a scope, it's not necessarily an Elephant Gun. The only way to get an EG with a scope is if you mod it. The Flying Fenrakk 17:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, because technically a "scoped Whitting's Elephant Gun" would have two scopes - the unique part that gives it the special effect text and increases the damage is a sight, in that there isn't one. Basically, there's a "scope that's not a scope", and that will always be there to boost the damage and prevent a scope from spawning on the gun. -- Claptr 17:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I thought it would be the body or stock that gave it the red weapon text. If so, forget trying to mod the gun into getting a scope :'D The Flying Fenrakk 17:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't find it at the moment, but I read through a thread once in which the participants began modding weapons like crazy, and they found out that you can have "multiple" barrels or sights on a weapon. So I suppose it would be possible, perhaps. -- Claptr 17:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wonder how that works. I'll try that now. I'll tell you what happens The Flying Fenrakk 17:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT: WHOOPS, I forgot I sold my Elephant Gun :'D The Flying Fenrakk 17:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dang. Will you be able to get another one? -- Claptr 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm afraid not, unless I start a new character. But I'm mighty slow at playing, and don't have anyone to rush me, so we'd be better off having someone else do it The Flying Fenrakk 17:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I was wondering if you were on PT 2.5 and could farm Skagzilla really quick for another, but okay. Someone else will be able to test this. -- Claptr 18:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't really play my characters after I beat PT1, lol. By the way, do you realize how ridiculously long your signature is in the editor? The Flying Fenrakk 18:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I didn't realize that until after I had finished it. Sorry about that. -- Claptr 18:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC :::::::::Wow? alot of people have commented on this little topic? might as well change it to the elephant gun forum page (just a suggestion) and by the way Fenrakk. I have 3 elephant guns and would gladly give you one if needed. GT is AFRO SQUIRREL AFRO SQUIRREL 11:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC)